


Peeping Takao

by Alitheia



Series: in spring, red and green, fluttering [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, bhay, ini terhitung voyeur bukan /dur, isi fanfiknya nista, judulnya nista, sakaw, yang nulis aja nista
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ia memang punya hawk eye, tapi berani sumpah Takao Kazunari bukan tukang intip. [Minggu AkaMido 2015 #3]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Takao

**Author's Note:**

> peeping takao itu pelesetan dari peeping tom. iya, selera humor saya memang separah itu. maap saya nista ya ampun. dan ini mungkin sedikit (sangat) off dari prompt, tapi biarlah, setting abis semifinal winter cup kok jadi masih ada unsur-unsur basketnya lah biar cuma secuil. /ngeles /buang
> 
> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> akamido week iii. [basket] peeping takao

Ia memang punya _hawk eye_ , tapi berani sumpah Takao Kazunari bukan tukang intip (atau setidaknya tidak berniat begitu).

Soal bagaimana insiden itu bisa terjadi, yah, biarkan ia mundur ke permulaan dari segala malapetaka, yang artinya adalah hari ketika ia melihat Midorima Shintarou dari Generasi Keajaiban (sialan) itu ternyata mendaftar ke SMA yang sama, dan mereka berakhir dalam satu tim. Dan Takao berakhir dengan memanggilnya Shin-chan. Dan mereka, bisa dibilang, berakhir menjadi teman. (Itu pun kalau Takao tidak cuma dianggap sebagai babu pengayuh gerobak, ya.)

Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja sepanjang itu. Shin-chan awalnya terlihat seperti manusia kaku yang tidak pernah mempelajari cara tersenyum, dan nyentrik dengan jemari tangan kiri yang diperban serta semua benda-benda aneh yang selalu dibawanya itu. Ketika menjalani latihan bersama para _senpai_ (ada satu yang galaknya sebelas-dua belas dengan sipir penjara, katakan halo pada Miyaji-san), barulah Takao mengenal Shin-chan itu orang yang semacam apa; pekerja keras, robot latihan, binatang buas kelaparan saat turun ke lapangan. (Oke, yang terakhir itu agak berlebihan, tapi sungguh deh, ia merasa Shin-chan seperti menumbuhkan tanduk dan meruncingkan taring menjelang pertandingan; kalau saja mereka adalah tokoh dalam _sport manga_ , Takao mungkin bakal melihat aura-aura hijau menguar dengan dramatis dari tubuhnya.)

Shin-chan itu sebenarnya orang yang cukup menarik, hanya saja tidak semua orang berpikiran sama. Kebanyakan sih lebih suka tidak berurusan dengannya. Takao, di sisi lain, menemukan hal menarik itu dan bertahan menjadi teman sekaligus rekan kepercayaannya. Melihat betapa si penembak tiga poin selalu berusaha sebegitu maksimal, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Takao untuk melupakan persaingan sepihaknya dengan Shin-chan lalu mengeset target baru; ia ingin menjadi _point guard_ yang lebih dan lebih baik lagi dan Shin-chan akan mengakuinya.

Jadi, ia bersama Shin-chan ke mana-mana. Dalam kelas, dalam gimnasium, dalam perjalanan berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Di mana ada Shin-chan, di situ ada Takao; saat Shin-chan duduk jemawa dalam gerobaknya, Takao pasti mengayuh dengan penuh peluh di depannya. Bahkan saking lengketnya mereka, sekali pernah sampai ke telinganya isu soal Takao Kazunari yang homo buat Midorima Shintarou. Tentu itu menjadi salah satu hal terkonyol di dunia yang pernah ia dengar, dan Takao lebih memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing, hanya menepisnya sambil lalu, atau malah sekalian membuatnya jadi bahan guyonan, "Iya nih kayaknya aku belok buat Shin-chan habis dia _tsundere_ dan imut banget!" dan menertawakannya.

Tentu sama sekali tidak ada maksud serius dalam perkataan itu, karena masalahnya, Takao _straight_. Lurus selurus-lurusnya, lurus selurus papan.

Masalah yang lain, belakangan ia baru tahu, adalah Shin-chan sudah homo untuk orang lain.

Takao selalu bangga dengan matanya, yang bisa menangkap segala kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di seluruh lapangan. Ia mungkin tidak mengamati orang lain sebanyak itu, tapi ia jelas mengamati mereka yang dekat dengannya, termasuk Shin-chan, oh, terutama memang si hijau itu. Dan bagaimana ia begitu tegang sebelum pertandingan semifinal Winter Cup mereka melawan Rakuzan.

Sebenarnya dari awal pun Takao sudah curiga ada yang tidak beres, sejak kejuaraan musim dingin dimulai Shin-chan memang berlatih seperti orang kesetanan, tapi ada sesuatu—ia tahu karena ia telah menghabiskan hampir setahun untuk mengamati si rambut hijau itu—yang berbeda, dari cara tubuhnya mengkaku saat ada yang menyebut nama kapten tim lawan, pandangan matanya yang lebih sering kosong, tabiatnya yang semakin pendiam. Bahkan Takao tidak digubris ketika ia berusaha iseng atau meledeknya dengan hal-hal yang biasanya bisa membuat _shooting guard_ itu meneriakkan, "TAKAO!" hingga terdengar ke seantero gedung olahraga.

Sekali lagi Takao tekankan, ia bangga dengan matanya yang bisa melihat banyak hal. Termasuk tatap-tatapan enggak santai antara Shin-chan dengan _point guard_ sekaligus kapten lawan. Kapan ia pernah melihat dua orang memandang dengan sebegitu menggelora? Dibiarkan lebih lama sedikit lagi saja, Takao bertaruh bakal ada kilat memercik saking intensnya mata mereka memaku satu sama lain. Belum ditambah dengan aksi meneriakkan nama yang—oke, itu memang Shin-chan yang berteriak-teriak terus, tapi kapten Rakuzan juga repot-repot amat sih menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara padanya di sela-sela permainan, dengan tatapan _buas_ di matanya yang dwiwarna dan caranya menyebutkan nama _Shintarou_ itu benar-benar membuat Takao geli setengah merinding.

Sejujurnya, Takao ingin bilang bahwa ia adalah orang modern berpikiran terbuka yang punya toleransi terhadap hubungan sesama jenis—hei, ada yang bilang cinta itu tidak mengenal jenis, kan?—tapi terkadang ia ingin menepuk kedua pipi Shin-chan, serta mungkin juga sekalian mengelap lensa kacamatanya supaya ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, dan berkata, _Shin-chan, homo juga pilih-pilih. Kalaupun ungkapan "Asal cinta ya kejar saja" itu terkadang memang benar, tapi bukan berarti kau harus jatuh cinta pada jelmaan setan juga._

Oh ya, benar, Midorima Shintarou mencintai Akashi Seijuurou.

Takao tidak mau tanya kapan dan bagaimana bisa, tapi intinya ia punya kesimpulan; Shin-chan itu masokis.

Jadi kembali lagi ke insiden, itu sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak disengaja—baiklah, Takao mengaku kalau ia mungkin sedikit penasaran—tapi ia tidak bermaksud untuk melihat sebanyak itu, sungguh.

Usai pertandingan semifinal mereka dan puas menangis di sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang ganti, Shin-chan yang telah menenang mengecek ponsel, hal yang jarang Takao lihat dilakukannya jika mereka masih melakukan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan basket. Ia tidak menangis banyak, suka atau tidak suka mengakui, masih lebih banjir tangisan Takao dibanding Shin-chan, padahal harusnya Shin-chan yang lebih sakit hati. Ia sedang membersit hidung ketika penembak tiga poin itu mengenakan celana panjang dan meraih jaket, berkata ia butuh udara segar sebentar.

Setengah menit setelah pemain bernomor punggung enam itu menutup pintu, Kimura-san mendorongnya keluar, berdalih kalau Takao mungkin juga membutuhkan udara segar. Tapi ia lebih paham maksudnya; Takao tahu ada dua kemungkinan kenapa _senpai_ -nya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu. Yang pertama, Kimura-san mau dirinya memastikan kalau Shin-chan tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti melompat dari atap bangunan atau yang semacamnya. Yang kedua, ia curiga Kimura-san adalah salah satu orang-orang di sekolah yang termakan kabar sial itu—maksudnya yang bilang kalau Takao homo—dan mungkin ia percaya kalau pacar yang sedang kecewa itu perlu dihibur.

Yang mana pun, pokoknya Takao juga telanjur ingin tahu. Maka layaknya detektif yang sedang menguntit tersangka, ia mengendap-endap mengikuti Shin-chan—ah, senangnya si kacamata itu tidak punya _hawk eye_.

Ketika Shin-chan berbelok di ujung koridor dan menghilang ke balik tembok, Takao merapatkan punggungnya dengan dinding, menunggu sesaat sebelum benar-benar mendekati belokan itu dengan gaya jalan kepiting. Samar-samar ia mendengarkan, ada percakapan. Suara Shin-chan, dan satu orang lain. Telinganya berusaha menyesuaikan dan ketika kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan sudah bisa didengarnya dengan jelas, matanya melebar, menyadari kalau ia ternyata mengenal pemilik suara yang satunya lagi.

"—pa? Kau memanggilku di ke sini hanya untuk mengolok-olok timku?" Shin-chan bertanya, suaranya sarat seperti biasa, tanpa sedikit pun jejak tangis dari beberapa belas menit sebelumnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya niat melakukan itu." Akashi Seijuurou menjawab, rendah dan tenang, tapi setiap kali mendengarnya Takao merasa ia selalu punya ancaman yang bersembunyi di bawah nada suara yang netral itu.

"Lalu, apa? Kalau kau berubah pikiran dan bermaksud untuk menerima jabat tanganku sekarang," Takao bergeser lebih dekat, dengan sangat hati-hati dan perlahan, ia memunculkan kepalanya ke belokan, Shin-chan menjulang di atas Akashi, tapi kapten Rakuzan itu tidak terlihat terintimidasi sama sekali, "kau terlambat."

"Aku tidak akan menjilat ludahku sendiri, Shintarou, aku selalu benar dan aku tidak akan menarik ucapan ataupun tindakanku yang mana pun."

"Dari dulu aku selalu membenci kau yang bertele-tele, Akashi," ia melihat Shin-chan membetulkan letak kacamatanya dibarengi dengan satu dengusan marah, "katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan."

"Apa yang _kita_ inginkan, maksudmu?" Akashi berkata, dengan penekanan pada kata _kita_ , dan Takao benar-benar merasa ia telah salah tempat namun kakinya tidak mau dipaksa untuk bergerak dan menjauh dari sana. "Karena kulihat bahkan sampai titik ini pun kau tetap tidak punya inisiatif lebih lanjut, kupikir aku masih berutang satu jawaban padamu, dan kau pun berutang satu konfirmasi padaku."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, dan kau tidak berutang apa-apa padaku."

"Masa? Tahun ketiga, hari Rabu, jam empat, di ruang Tiga-Satu, kau berjalan ke dekat jendela tempat kita biasa bermain _shogi_ sebelum berbalik menghadapku dan berkata—"

"Tidak usah mengulangi dengan sedetail itu!"

"Lihat kan, kau memang benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang kubicarakan." Takao menonton dengan ngeri saat melihat senyum terkembang di bibir Akashi, ia hanya membayangkan bagaimana Shin-chan masih sanggup berdiri di hadapan presensi sepertinya, ditambah dengan tekanan di bawah limpahan tatapannya yang dua warna.

Shin-chan menaikkan kacamata sekali lagi. "Itu sudah tidak ada artinya sekarang."

Mata Akashi menyipit, ia mengabil selangkah maju, dua langkah, tiga langkah, seterusnya hingga Takao rasa jarak mereka terlalu dekat untuk bisa dinilai nyaman. "Kalau aku bilang masih ada artinya _bagiku_ , bagaimana? Kalau aku bilang _ya_ untuk pertanyaanmu yang waktu itu, apa kau akan mengubah gaya sok keras kepalamu?"

Si rambut hijau tidak langsung menjawab. Butuh detik-detik yang menegangkan, cukup bagi satu atau dua butir keringat Takao meluncur turun, sebelum ia akhirnya bersuara, "Aku tetap tidak yakin apakah itu masih ada artinya, tapi kalau kau berkata begitu, maka aku akan bilang jika perasaanku untukmu tidak pernah berubah dari dulu," Shin-chan tidak memalingkan wajahnya, sekali ini ia berkata jujur dan terus terang, menatap lurus-lurus ke rubi dan emas Akashi, "tapi tentu saja kau pasti sudah tahu itu."

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu segalanya, Shintarou." Sang kaisar mendorong hingga punggungnya menempel dengan dinding dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

 _Oh, woah._ Sumpah Takao benar-benar ingin cabut dari sana sekarang, tapi kakinya yang sial itu masih mengkhianatinya, ia masih terlalu kaget untuk benar-benar bergerak. _Oh, ya ampun._ Jadi begitu, ya, pada pertemuan yang pertama kali sejak berbulan-bulan, Shin-chan dan Akashi bermusuhan di lapangan; kali berikutnya, mereka sudah setengah jalan mengisap lidah satu sama lain. _Oh, astaga._

Takao masih lurus, demi seluruh koleksi majalah porno yang ia sembunyikan di bawah kasur—tapi— _sialan memang_ —cowok _straight_ mana yang jiwanya tidak akan terguncang jika melihat ekspresi Shin-chan sekarang. Campuran antara keterkejutan dan malu setengah mati di awal—kenapa pemuda setinggi hampir dua meter bisa terlihat begitu manis dan tidak berdaya dan— _hot_ —tapi Akashi menjilat bibirnya, memisahkan jarak mereka sedikit dan membisikkan perintah untuk membuka mulut—dan coba tebak—Shin-chan menurut, dan Takao merasa seperti sedang menonton salah satu _video-video itu_ —hanya saja kali ini kedua modelnya laki-laki, dan yang satunya Shin-chan, dan yang satunya lagi Akashi Seijuurou— _astagaastagaastaga—_

Lalu tangan Akashi turun ke pinggang untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan Shin-chan merintih di mulutnya; Takao mau pingsan.

Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga tidak ada pemilik _hawk eye_ lainnya yang harus tersiksa seperti dirinya, melihat rekan setim basketnya dirajai kapten tim lawan. _Setidaknya kalau kau homo pun, jadilah yang di atas, Shin-chan_ , sekarang Takao ingin menangis, masih tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya sementara ia mulai mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya sendiri.

Ia melihat semuanya. Cara Akashi melumat bibir Shin-chan, sebelah tangannya melingkari pergelangan pemuda itu, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi memeluk pinggangnya— _posesif_ — _posesif sekali._ Seluruh sikapnya seakan mengumumkan klaim bahwa Shin-chan adalah miliknya, milik Akashi Seijuurou seorang. Takao berpikir kalau mungkin ia harus menjaga jarak supaya tidak menyentuh pundak Shin-chan atau bersandar padanya dengan terlalu akrab lagi sehabis ini, karena entah bagaimana ia merasa bahkan jika ia melakukannya di Shuutoku dan Akashi sedang berada di Kyoto, pemuda berambut merah itu bisa _tahu_.

Saat tautan mereka terlepas, Akashi tersenyum seperti penjahat-penjahat kelas atas di film-film—film _thriller_ dan pembunuhan, mungkin ya. Shin-chan di sisi lain, seperti anak perawan yang baru jadi korban. Bibir basah dan matanya berkabut, rona di pipinya menyaingi rambut Akashi; ia bersandar ke dinding, terlihat siap melorot ke lantai. Pemuda itu berusaha membuat ekspresinya tetap kaku kemudian, tapi suaranya bergetar dan ia gagal dengan menyedihkan, "Untuk apa yang barusan?"

 _Untuk apa yang barusan?!_ Sekarang Takao ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok—kepala Shin-chan, maksudnya. Serius deh, apa ia benar-benar harus menanyakan itu setelah jelas-jelas ia juga mencium Akashi balik? Pakai mendesah-desah segala—dan Takao seharusnya tidak perlu mendengar itu! Ia tidak tahu secara lengkap apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya, tapi dari potongan yang ia dengar pun Takao sudah bisa menarik gambaran tentang bagaimana hubungan keduanya sebelum ini, dan alasan kenapa Akashi melakukan itu, dan perasaan mereka untuk satu sama lain. _Agh_ , sadarlah, Shin-chan, berhenti jadi _tsundere_ sebentar saja!

Berkebalikan dengan keinginan tak terucap Takao yang ingin Akashi mengklarifikasi saja statusnya dengan Shin-chan sekarang, kapten Rakuzan itu malah mengulum senyum simpul di ujung bibirnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, "Aku memang selalu ingin melakukannya denganmu, setidaknya _sekali_." Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Takao menarik kepalanya kembali ke balik tembok dengan panik, lorong itu panjang dan tidak ada belokan lain, kalau ia menyingkir sekarang tentu Akashi akan sadar ia ada di sana saat… _semua itu_ terjadi, dan kalau ia menunggu nanti, Akashi akan tetap sadar—

Suara Shin-chan terdengar lagi, " _Kau_ yang mana?"

Akashi berhenti. Gema terakhir langkah kakinya membuat Takao membayangkan pemuda berambut merah itu menolehkan wajah melewati bahunya, tersenyum ke arah mantan wakil kaptennya dengan cara yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak pernah menjawab, hanya meneruskan berjalan, hingga Takao terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak punya lagi kesempatan untuk pergi.

Akashi Seijuurou muncul di balik belokan, tepat ketika Takao Kazunari sedang menempel di tembok, dengan kepala menoleh ke sana, dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu seketika.

Malapetakanya dimulai di sini.


End file.
